Alagaesia's fragments
by xKhalanX
Summary: During an archeological expedition in Alagaesia Site Delta, a journal is recovered which details the downfall of the kingdom. A very short fic on my personal interpretation of how it will all end.
1. Archeological report 034

CONFIDENTIAL  
Archeological report #034

Excavation in Alagaesia Site Delta "Farthen Dur" proceeds smoothly: recently five new exhibits were recovered aside from several glass shards: a head, an arm and a spear which may have been part of a colossal golden statue, another dark red ruby, perfectly round like the ones found in Alagaesia Site Alpha and a well preserved journal. There are detailed the circumstances that supposedly determined the kingdom's downfall. However we cannot, at present, verify its authenticity. Therefore it may not be a reliable source.  
End report.  
Refer to report #035 for its contents.


	2. Archeological report 035: Journal

CONFIDENTIAL  
Archeological report #035

Here is reported in its entirety the readable content of the journal recovered at Alagaesia Site Delta "Farthen Dur". Until authenticity is verified, refrain from labeling it as a reliable source.

"_There is no hope, there never was hope. This civil war has torn me apart, body and soul. I deserted the army: I couldn't stand such violence and I began questioning my ideals. I saw soldiers pillaging poor farmers and raping the women. I didn't want that, nor did I want to fall victim to that brainwashing sorcery I have heard of. I asked people whether they lived bad or not under King Galbatorix's rule, and their only complaints were tax raises. It was the Varden! They brought this upon us! Taxes would have never risen if not for them! May they burn in hell, all of them!_

_I was hiding behind a rock, when I saw something chilling: a young boy and what looked like an elven princess killed one of my comrades! No hesitation and no regret in their eyes. As the poor soldier was suffocating, I saw in his killer only the determination to inflict as much suffering as possible as he tightened his grip around his victim's neck before releasing it. I immediately fled. I was scared. Where would I go? I didn't care, my only concern was putting as much distance as possible between me and that young cold-blooded killer! I just want this war to end, I don't care who wins anymore!_

_In the end it didn't matter: the Varden prevailed, but it ultimately was a pointless victory: those filthy elves! They betrayed their own allies! When both the Empire and the Varden were exhausted and weak, the elves came marching on them and there was no way to stop them. Now they rule over Alagaesia and have turned almost all humans into slaves and poor while they live their luxurious lives in harmony with nature.  
I've been hiding all this time, but they'll find me eventually…I have to run away! I'll go to Farthen Dur, I heard there's a secret tunnel that emerges on the other side of the Spine, outside this prison called Alagaesia. I hope it's not only a legend though…_

_In these months there were many resistance movement, all repressed. The rebels were captured and brainwashed, or at least that is what people say. As I escape, I feel like I don't have much time…_

_Some skilled magicians managed to gather a force big enough to overthrow the elfs' regime. However now chaos reigns supreme: famine, disease spreading and general poverty are dominant. Corpses are amassed in the streets, while others rob them of anything useful, be it food or money. No one pays attention to me: I only have my coat, this journal, a feather and some ink. It's clear to me that Alagaesia's fate is now sealed: ruling over this total anarchy is impossible for everyone._

_They followed me! I can't believe it! And I can't believe I'm still writing in this stupid journal! Maybe it's the only thing that keeps me from going mad like everyone else out there…I must continue in this tunnel! There might be an exit nearby!"_

The journal was found in the deeper parts of Farthen Dur's caves. Its owner probably died of starvation while wandering inside. Near his skeleton other two were found: a young boy and a young girl, probably died from the same cause. Earthquakes have rendered their recovery impossible at the present moment.  
End report.


End file.
